Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x+5y = -3$ $-2x-5y = 3$
Explanation: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+5y = -3$ $5y = -2x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x - \dfrac{3}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x-5y = 3$ $-5y = 2x+3$ $y = -\dfrac{2}{5}x - \dfrac{3}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.